1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wearable devices have been under active development. Since wearable devices are worn on one's body, it is preferable that they have shapes curved along a curved surface of the body or they are curved according to the movement of the body. Therefore, secondary batteries used in wearable devices also preferably have flexibility like displays and other housings therein.
Furthermore, the hermeticity of an exterior body of a secondary battery should be high. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a secondary battery having a laminate exterior body with high hermeticity.